Tethered
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: "You want me and it terrifies you." Ingrid/Olga


Set during season 4

 **Really don't know where this came from but I just thought Ingrid x Olga had a wonderful dynamic and I had to write this.**

 **I don't know why but I was listening to 'I Have Questions' by Camila Cabello when writing this and I just think it fits really well.**

 **Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

It was just past one am and Ingrid had just uncorked a bottle of Dauphin of France 1350, not bothering to let it breathe before she chugged it from the bottle. The Princess of Darkness wasn't usually one for indulging in self-pity but tonight she would permit the exception, for she knew it would make no difference if she had drained her father's blood cellar dry, it couldn't quell the shame, nor could it abate her lust, or make the fact that she fell in love with her cousin, her _female_ cousin, any less of a stone cold fact.

She took another swig, letting the rim of the bottle linger on her lips as she squeezed her eyes closed, willing the tear she felt tickling the bottom of her eye not to fall. _I won't give her the satisfaction,_ Ingrid thought bitterly, remembering the look Olga gave her when last they'd seen each other, gazing at her with a malicious amusement that Ingrid could only hope to master, her eyes void of genuine mirth, in it's place hollow black pools that Ingrid, loathe as she was to admit it, thought they twinkled beautifully.

After the first time it happened, when the ungodly throbbing between her legs had dwindled to a soft pulsing, Ingrid swiftly came to the conclusion that their...liaison, meant sweet fuck all to Olga, for her it was always about the thrill of the chase, conducting their sordid affair with the full knowledge that it was completely forbidden, She relished the taboo of it all, savoured the unrelenting chaos that would ensue if their carnal activities were to become public knowledge, they continued to meet in secret, stolen looks at any given chance, there was something about the way Olga would look at her, that smouldering gaze that exuded lust and a burning desire, that made Ingrid shiver, Ingrid did too, at first. Until there were feelings involved.

"I thought you'd left." Ingrid barked at the owner of the shadow that had Caught her eye. Olga only smirked and turned away, she was leaning on the door frame, legs crossed and fixing Ingrid with a hungry stare that set Ingrid's chest ablaze, "Don't let me stop you flapping back to the states."

"Jealousy is very unbecoming of you, Ingrid." Olga purred, sliding in next to Ingrid on the sofa. Ingrid shifted and tried not to notice the way Olga's lips twitched into a grin when she crossed her legs and clenched her thighs together.

She took another gulp of blood.

"What do you want, Olga?" Ingrid winced at how defeated she sounded, "I'm in no mood for playing games."

"Playing games with people is second nature to you, Ingrid," she reached over and pried the bottle from Ingrid's iron grip, hands grazing and breath hitching, "but this time you're the one that got fucked over."

"You make it sound like I had a choice!" She fumed, _I'd give my fangs to be in love with anyone but you!_ "I told you this shouldn't have happened, you're my cousin, and we're both girls!" suddenly she heard the sound of glass shattering and turned to see the back splash of the Dauphin of France splattered across the face she was aching to kiss, Olga's eyes were alight with red hot fury she had only ever witnessed during the ardour of love, baring her fangs and allowing her eyes to roam up and down Ingrid with a savage desire.

"And _you make_ it sound like this was all my doing." Olga taunted, her voice breaking into a lower octave, "It takes two, Ingrid, and I don't recall you ever telling me to stop! We both know that if we wanted to end this, we would have!" Ingrid gulped audibly as Olga approached her with slow, predatory steps but not out of fear, but the twisted anticipation that had shrouded both their presence. "You have a nerve to stand there and point fingers, but we both know what this is _really_ about."

Ingrid was, quite literally, backed up against a wall, their lips inches apart, Olga's fangs were sharp and her eyes flashed a menacing yellow, once again she _felt_ her cousin unravelling under her seduction, surrendering unto the torrent of repressed desire stirring in the chasm of her chest and Olga would be lying if she said she hadn't felt it too.

One sentence. That was all it took to completely undo her.

"You want me and it terrifies you." It was barely whisper in the air but it made Ingrid tremble. Olga's legs coiled around Ingrid's waist not a second after she closed the space between their lips, landing on the table, knocking candle sticks and scrolls off their perches without shame, Olga moaned underneath the older girl, biting her bottom lip as she tangled her hands in her hair, kissing her harder touching her more fondly when Ingrid moaned her name in between shuddered breaths.

"I love you." Ingrid said, not even attempting to mask the crack in her voice. And she knew by the way Olga briefly steadied her thrusting her fingers between Ingrid's legs after she'd said it, detaching her lips from the older vampire's chest and kissing her in a way that was so soft and tender and so _very_ unlike Olga that she was slightly taken aback, she knew by the way Olga held her hand as she climaxed.

She knew Olga loved her too.


End file.
